Runaway
by AMW327
Summary: another songfic I wrote while thinking about the episode when Trip decides to leave Enterprise because of T'pol's reaction the morning after they had sexual relations.


Many Questions….

A songfic for Trip and T'pol

I do not own Star Trek or any of its characters.

One night as Commander Tucker lay in his bunk he started to think about the love of his life. It was a forbidden love and he was worried about what could happen in the future. He was starting to get lonely so he decided to go see T'pol.

So he got dressed and cautiously traveled to T'pol's hopping that no one saw him leave his quarters searching for comfort. He got a few turns of heads as he was walking but he didn't care, they had no idea what he was doing.

So when he finally arrived at her quarters he checked the corridors to see if anyone was watching. When the coast was clear he chimed the bell and waited for a answer. He heard movement behind the door and he had a slight sense of apprehension. He had no idea why he felt this way now. He's made this trip many times before without this result of emotion.

Finally the door opened and the one thing on his mind was staring at him with piercing brown eyes. He didn't even wait to be invited in and just walked in a laid on her bunk covering his face with his hands and sighed with a since of relief.

T'pol knew something was wrong and she felt the bad vibe coming from Trip as well. She didn't want to upset him any so she just laid down beside him and wrapped her arms around him hopping he would relax some and calm down. No words were needed right now, just the feeling of the other in each others arms. After a while Trip started to think…….

_We'll do it all, everything, on our own_

_We don't need anything or anyone_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me_

_And just forget the world_

_I don't quite know how to say how I feel_

_Those three words are said too much_

_They're not enough_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me_

_And just forget the world_

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

Since they both shared a bond on a telepathic scale T'pol could hear some of Trip's thoughts. She could hear so many questions and worries that he had. She would normally ask questions but she did not feel up to it at the moment so she just continued to lay in his arms and comfort him.

_Let's waste time_

_Chasing cars_

_Around our heads_

_I need your grace_

_to remind me_

_to find my own_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me_

_And just forget the world_

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

_All that I am_

_All that I ever was_

_Is here in your perfect eyes_

_They're all I can see_

_I don't know where_

_Confused about how as well_

_I just know that these things_

_Will never change for us at all_

T'pol could now see what was troubling Trip. It was all the possibilities that could happen and most of them were not good at all. She almost built up the courage to say something but Trip was starting to say something……….

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me_

_And just forget the world_

_I don't quite know how to say how I feel_

_Those three words are said too much_

_They're not enough_

"T'pol, I have been thinking a bit about our situation…. The part where we aren't suppose to be doing this and the idea that this also very dangerous." The truth is… I love you so much that if anything were to happen to you I would have idea on what to do. I would either go insane or kill myself for the pain.

Please, don't say anything yet. I just like to be able hold you like this for as long as possible."

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me_

_And just forget the world_

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

_Let's waste time_

_Chasing cars_

_Around our heads_

_I need your grace_

_to remind me_

_to find my own_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me_

_And just forget the world_

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

T'pol was starting to get a little worried that if her mate was starting to go crazy but she soon changed her mind.

Trip then decided to continue his monologue and comfort T'pol about the things she said.

"I don't mean to say that something will happen to you or me for that matter. The thing is that we both could live very long and healthy lives and be together until the end. The thing is I just started to think and it started to mess with my mind. I didn't mean to scare you and if I did then I apologize."

T'pol decided to speak for the first time and she was almost at a loss for words but she found some things to say.

"There is no reason for you to apologize because you had every reason to be scared and a I appreciate you for sharing your feeling's to me.

"Thanks for understanding and being here for me."

"I'm always here if you need me Trip."

_All that I am_

_All that I ever was_

_Is here in your perfect eyes_

_They're all I can see_

_I don't know where_

_Confused about how as well_

_I just know that these things_

_Will never change for us at all_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me_

_And just forget the world_

END

Author notes: when I wanted to write this I was listening to the song chasing cars by Snow Patrol and decided to put it with a heat of the moment fan fiction. For the song to go with it you have to hear the song and read the lyrics at the same time. It worked for me.

Please tell me what you think.


End file.
